


End

by Seven_alight



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Or not, You Decide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 23:38:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12331110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seven_alight/pseuds/Seven_alight
Summary: It was a beautiful day to die.





	1. Happyish Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why work on my happy levihan fic when I can make myself cry instead?

It was a gorgeous day, the kind of day that made even the most jaded man’s heart smile. The sky was the type of thick vibrant blue that looked almost tangible, like one could reach out their hand and send out waves rippling from their fingertips. There were clouds too, but none that blocked out the glistening sun. Just clusters of two or three fluffy white irregular shapes, the kind of clouds that made one wonder if they had a taste. 

In no way did the day match the scene which was taking place around them. The field of white wildflowers was stained red with blood. The peaceful quiet that should have only been broken by the occasional bird call or insect chirp was no more, eradicated by the perpetual screams of the dying. 

Levi and Hanji were flying through the air, the wings of freedom blazoned across their backs, fighting valiantly against the evil which confined them, the titans. A horde had taken their entire fleet by surprise and everyone was desperately fighting for the lives of themselves and their comrades, but there were just too many. The pair was on the way to help a squadron that had been completely surrounded when disaster struck. 

It happened too fast for either of them to really process what had occurred. One minute they were intact and airborne, the next they were splayed on the ground, broken into so many pieces that it was hard to identify exactly where the pain was coming from. Fortunately, it didn’t last too long, as shock quickly took over. 

Levi blinked many times before his eyes were able to properly processes the light coming into them. It was bright, too bright, but eventually his pupils remembered how to work and the world came into focus. For the first time he took notice of how truly beautiful of a day it was. He had landed in a patch of wild flowers and there were butterflies flittering about, blissfully unaware of chaos happening around them. Or maybe they were, but it just didn’t matter to them, Levi guessed. After all, humanity wasn’t that big of a deal to those who were not personally members of it. The creatures did not hold his attention for long, however. He was distracted by the much more beautiful sight before him, the large brown eyes staring at him from behind miraculously uncracked googles. 

“Hey, Levi. Do you know what these flowers are?”

“No,” he coughed and felt a trickle of liquid drip from the corner of his mouth, “tell me.”

“They are Ligusticum porteri, but their common name is loveroot, hehe, isn’t that fitting.” 

She smiled brilliantly and lifted her hand, with much effort, to his cheek. Tears welled up and cascaded down Levi’s face, but she whipped them away with a shaky thumb. 

“That’s unbearably cheesy, four-eyes.” He managed to get out with a smirk. 

This earned a hearty laugh from Hanji and the sight was stunning enough to elicit more tears from the man and a slightly larger smile. With equally as great an effort Levi raised his hand to his cheek and took Hanji’s hand in his own, squeezing gently. The battle raged on around them, but they paid it no mind. 

There was so much they could say to one another, but here was no need, everything they needed to know was communicated in that one look.

“I love you.” “You were the best thing that ever happened to me.” “Meet me on the other side.”

All things that they had said before and knew to be true now. 

Levi’s thoughts were consumed by just how lucky they were to be able to die like this, together, never having to live apart. And he praised whatever God or Fate that had forsaken him his entire life, then turned around in his hour of reckoning and allowed this miracle to happen. And he would gladly relive every tragedy that had befallen him ten times over again if it meant having this moment.

Hanji’s hand went limp in his own and her eyes drifted closed. So shitty-glasses had left first, even though he had explicitly told her not to many, many times. But he guessed he could let it slide this time, not like she could have helped it. He couldn’t muster the strength to close the gap between them and kiss her lips, so he settled for her fingertips. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll be there soon to give you a proper kiss, Four-eyes.” And with this he let his consciousness fade and the darkness envelop him, his last memory was that of slim fingers intertwined with his own and the soft grass beneath their shared burial ground.


	2. Sad ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you sure you want to do this to yourself?

Levi awoke to a blindingly bright white light. So he made it into Heaven after all? That’s a surprise. 

He blinked his surroundings into focus and a figure faded into view. It was Lynne. So she had died too? What a shame. But they were better off now so he couldn’t bring himself to feel bad for her. She looked up and noticed him, then gave him a weary smile as she approached. 

“Levi… you’re smiling. I don’t think I’ve ever seen that before.”

“Of course I’m smiling idiot, I’m happy. I was so tired, and I missed them all so much.” He breathed, the relief in his tone palpable. 

She stopped in her tracks and the smile faded from the woman’s face as she said the next words, “Levi, where do you think you are right now?”

For the first time he noticed his surroundings. 

“It looks like one of the military tents, interesting choice I have to say, I got to see enough of these for seven lifetimes.” He quipped. 

“It is one of the tents, the medical wing was full so we had to set up temporary accommodations outside.” 

“The medical wing?” He questioned, voice full of confusion. “…I-I think I want to see Hanji now, haven’t I waited long enough?” He asked meekly, worry beginning to seep into his tone.

“Captain… I’m so sorry, Squad Leader Hanji Zoe was crushed by a titan, she was dead by the time we reached her.” 

“I know that Lynne, I was there!” He nearly shouted, the shadow of understanding beginning to creep into his mind.

She seemed to have a better grasp on the situation than Levi and waited there silently for the realization to dawn on him. 

“Wait…am I…not dead?” 

“I’m so sorry.” Was all she managed to say. 

No. NO! He rolled over and vomited all over the floor. Taking that as a cue, all the pain rushed back to him in one blow, but not just the physical pain. His chest felt so tight he could have sworn his heart just burst; imploded and left behind a black hole sucking any semblance of hope remaining within him. How could he have been so naïve? To think that after a life of nothing but pain he could expect anything more from death? He couldn’t believe how mistaken he had been. This was not Heaven, no. It was the farthest thing from it, it was Hell.


End file.
